


Embrace

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [68]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Embrace, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: There was no safer place than in his embrace. [Part 5/9]





	Embrace

* * *

He sighed in relief when the timer froze with thirty seconds remaining.

Unstrapping the bomb, he placed it carefully on the floor, then untied M from the chair and pulled her up into his arms.

“I see your timing is impeccable as ever.” She said relaxing into his embrace.

“I aim to impress.”  

She was about to reply, when a beeping sound came from the floor.

Both of them looked down to see the bomb’s timer had restarted.

James grabbed M’s hand and pulled her towards the window.

Standing on the balcony, he looked down at the watery pit below.

 


End file.
